The Fall of the past and The rise of the future
by missmarvelgirl
Summary: Joseph has to go back to past to save the future. Plz help as well i'm kinda new at this.


The Fall of the past and The rise of the future

Drafted 3

"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot,nothing is going to get 's not"

My name is Joseph xavier I'm 14 years old. I'm the son of the most powerful telepathy in the world. It isn't easy around here,after my aunt kill a man name Bolivar Trask. We've been killed,experiment, and hated. By something called sentinels. They not only hunted down us mutants but those who help put us in the something called concentration camps, a new module of course. Surprisingly, I am not found. The man my aunt murdered wanted to kill us all,but more importantly wanted my Aunt's DNA for making robots called sentinels. The smell of dead bodies reek outside of the mansion, when I walked around I saw a picture of my mother and my father, I missed them very all a sudden I heard a noise. I looked around and saw someone like me.

"You're not sacred of me ?" she asked

"I always knew I couldn't be the only one in the world. Joey xavier."

"Rebecca Douglas."

"Long time ago my father built something call cerebro it was to find mutants." I told her

"What happen?" Becca asked.

"My father died that day by a sential."

Looking around this place brings back memories of my father. How he use to help me with my 's been years at least seven I believed. Using Cerebro was going to tricky because I haven't been on it ever since the death of my father and mother. When putting on the helmet I heard mutants, screaming in horror. But one was calm and was rocking back and forth,with her lived around here somewhere.

"You found someone Joey?" Becca asked.

"Yeah." I answer back.

"Who was it."

"Katherine Pryde, she is the key to our survival."

"Where is she?"

"Around here." as I said smiling knowing that we weren't alone.

"How are we going to get there?"

"My father built something else, it was a plane call the Black Bird."

"You Know how to drive? Becca said in uncertain voice.

"Yep."

As I drove the plane I was mixed with emotions love and sacred. I didn't know how or when will get there. I was even more scared of knowing that we might get caught. I noticed Becca eyes, there were green and seem like there were dancing to me. Losing my focus could mean are survival. But am I ready for this? I'm not like my father. As we arrived the place was disheveled everything was everywhere. The desk and papers was on the floor. I had an idea that the sentinels were here.

"Is anyone here?" I asked

"Hello help me." Somehow that got to me telephically.

The girl ran to us, She was dirty and had rages and bruises.

"Who are you." she asked.

"Joseph Xavier."

" Rebecca Douglas."

"Katherine Pryde." she said.

"I know." saying so proudly.

"What." she said shockley.

"Long story." I told her.

The Sentinels found us, there were more in a group last time I saw tem.

"Come on." I yelled.

Kitty phased through the wall, incurable.

"Get in the plane." I yelled.

"No I don't even know you that well."

"Just listen." I could see in Rebecca's that she really wanted to help her.

The Sentinels were getting closer and closer, we didn't have much time.

"Ok,ok" Kitty said.

The Sentinels change last time I saw them, they had my Aunt's DNA, but not her arrived at a church, it was old and was a table like a bed it was also old dusty.

"I need you to take me to the past." I told Kitty.

"Um I don't know." Kitty said.

"Trust me." I said.

"Ok but it can get rocky at times so think happy."

"Thanks, Rebecca you're coming too."

Kitty put her hand on me and Becca, I could feel the tingly. It hurted a little but but we took the pain like soldiers. We weren't at the future we were in the past, it look so different last time I been in my room, it wasn't 2024 but 1970. I was back in my room when I heard a knock from outside my door.

"Joseph David Xavier where have you been, training is in five minutes." My father said angrily.

It was my father for the first time in seven years,he looked the same last time I saw him.

"Where's Rebecca?" I asked him.

"Rebecca?" He asked.

" A girl I met." I reclaimed.

" She is in the lab, I'm afraid."

"What happen?" I asked being very worry.

"Her brain was damaged in the process of you getting here."

" Wait you knew." I was alarmed at that.

"Of course Joey."

My father found a way to get inside my didn't like what he saw or was in danger so was we, the sentinels hurt Kitty badly. It damage her right leg spilling lots of blood. the only way home was in jeopardy. The sentinels were going inside the portal fast,100s of them.

"Its up to you to be a leader, as I had lead and guide you, you must lead and guide everyone else."

"Dad I'm not ready for this I'm not you."

"Joey remember this the greatest gift we have is to bear their pain without breaking and it comes from your human part,hope."

My father bend down on one knee, and kissed my forehead. I felt warmth and love, something I haven't in awhile. And it was from him and only him. We found Rebecca she was in the lab with Hank who was checking up on her. My father gave me some keys to the black bird.

" Thanks." I replied.

" Joey remember somethings else me and your mum loved very much then and now and last but also remember this just because someone stumbles and loses their way doesn't mean that they're lost forever."

" Thanks I'll remember this." I replied.

We went into the Black bird it was big and very fast last time I remember, it still had the 4 rows of chairs and that loud engine.

"Your dad told me you might need help so get up, and move." Logan barked.

The sentinel's beat us to Bolivar Inc, they looked more machine than creatures they had rough skin like snakes. There was a sentinel who was in front of us. I was scared of using my telepathy, I thought my heart skip a beat. It lift its hand and a laser beam came. Logan sacrifices himself and got hit.

"Destroy the wires kid." Logan yelled.

I started looking around and was confuse and then I turn and found the button that kills the

Sentials.

"Do it now kid." Logan barked.

I killed all the wires they kill Becca and Logan .My world was turning. Time stop everything disappear. I woke up in my bed again. I looked outside it was sunny and the sun was shining no robots , No dirty or ruinous cities. My last words were:

"This is the change of mankind that only us can stop the destruction that is going to happen."

" Joseph come on." Becca said smiling.


End file.
